Our Warmth
by Cygrus
Summary: Denmark and Norway MAY be dating, but Denmark still isn't satisfied by the way he's treated by the other man. He wants more. And he plans on getting what he wants.


**Oh God. **

**What did I WRITE? **

**Never, in my fanfiction life, have a I written smut.**

**But it looks like I finally sucked it up.**

**It took so long to write this. **

**WAY too long. **

**Next time, it's gonna be short and simple. **

**Ugh.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Denmark pouted, rocking back and forth on the floor. He fell backwards, sprawled out on the hard wood. He enjoyed the warmth of the fire in the hearth, but he preferred the heat of his lover's body.<p>

Not as if Norway would actually let the man touch him.

Denmark sighed and began to roll around from boredom. He was waiting for Norway to get out of his shower. He had been pretty steamed earlier when Denmark had asked to spend the night. Well, steamed from what the other man could see. Which, sometimes, wasn't a lot.

_'I don't get Norge,' _he thought, now staring at the ceiling. _'We've been dating for almost three months now, but our relationship is exactly how it was BEFORE we started dating. If I want a kiss, I get hit. If I try to hug him romantically and stuff, I'm pushed away. Hell, none of the others even have the lsightest idea about us.' _He covered his face, pondering all this, wondering what he could do to get Norway to let him in.

"You'll get dirty from laying on the floor," the dark eyed Norway said, suddenly looming over him. Denmark jumped, surprised at his sudden appearance.

"Ah! Norge! You scared me!" he exclaimed, looking up at Norway. His face heated slightly upon the sight of the other man. Norway was still slightly wet, his hair matting around his face. He wore only a robe, which, if Denmark positioned himself correctly, he could see up. "Uh, how was your shower?" he finally asked, shooting the other a grin. Norway stared down at him and turned away, taking a seat on the couch.

"It was fine," he answered, not looking at Denmark. The larger man scrambled up and plopped himself down next to his lover, glancing at him. The other either didn't notice or didn't care. It was most likely the latter.

"That's good, Norge," Denmark replied, turning his attention to the fiery hearth. He leaned back, stretching his arms. The floor wasn't very comfortable, after all. Norway made a small noise in response to him.

After a few minutes of silence, Denmark looked back to Norway, grinning. Norway glanced at the man, used to his idiotic facial features.

"It's kinda cold, huh?" Denmark asked, shivering to get his point across. Norway rolled his eyes, turning his head away.

"I don't think so," he answered, uninterested. Denmark frowned, rejected once more. He placed his chin in the palm of his hand, another pout surfacing.

Norway looked back at Denmark, inwardly chuckling at his silly expression. His face remained the same though, completely emotionless. He stood up, telling Denmark he was going to bed when his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled back onto the couch, Denmark wrapping his arm around the smaller ones shoulders. Norway felt his face heat slightly. He tried to pull away, but Denmark tightened his grip. Norway looked up to tell Denmark to get off, but he was met with a strong, confident expression. Almost...angry? Upset? He couldn't tell. Even though it was usually blatantly obvious with the oblivious country.

"Brother, let me go," Norway ordered, putting a hand against Denmark's chest and pushing, though to no avail.

"Don't call me that, Norge," Denmark said, his tone deep and dark. Norway blinked, surprised at him. "Norge, I'm not your brother. I'm your lover. When...when will you start acknowledging me as that?" He wasn't looking at Norway. From what the smaller man could see, Denmark's teeth were clenched.

"Let me go before I get annoyed," Norway ordered, trying to pull away once again.

"Before YOU get annoyed? How do you think I feel? When I asked you to be with me, I didn't mean how we always were before. Norge, I want to love you like any lover would want," Denmark stated, letting his feelings pour out. "When I want to hug you, I want to be hugged back. When I want to kiss you, I want to be kissed back. Is that so much to ask for, Norge?" Norway looked away, not wanting to answer his questions. Denmark narrowed his eyes and grabbed the other country's chin, making him look into eyes. "And then you go and wear this stuff around me without a care! Dammit, Norge! You don't know how much I want to touch you!" He paused, breathing deeply. "Norge, I lo-" He was cut short when Norway crashed his lips against his own. Denmark's eyes widened. He hadn't expected this.

Norway pulled away, looking at the Dane's expression. He outwardly chuckled at the man's, once again, idiotic face.

"Looks like it shut you up," Norway breathed. He then reached a hand up and touched Denmark's face, lightly running his fingers over his cheek. "Danmark." He whispered the last part, smirking slightly at him. Denmark snapped then, grabbing Norway into another kiss. The smaller one didn't pull away, but rather melted into it. They had never kissed until that night, and Norway came to find he rather enjoyed this man's lips. His arms snaked their way around the Dane's neck. Denmark moved a hand to Norway's back, rubbing it gently. Another was placed on the back of his neck so he could deepen the already passionate kiss. After a minute or so, they both pulled back, needing the air. Norway looked at the man, his dark eyes glazed over. Denmark smirked at the vulnerable country, leaning down to the man's neck, breathing on it. Norway shivered slightly, enjoying the sensation. Denmark laughed lightly, then kissed his neck gently. He began to suck on it roughly a moment later.

Norway closed his eyes tightly, trembling. He bit his lip. He wouldn't let Denmark hear his voice. He tightened his grasp on the back of Denmark's shirt, twisting it slightly. The Dane grinned inwardly, still placing kisses on the Norwegian's neck. He let his tongue slip out and trail up the other's neck, feeling Norway shiver. To give them both more satisfaction, Denmark placed a hand on Norway's thigh, then slowly moved his hand to place it over the other man's erection, which was guarded by the robe he wore.

Norway stiffened when he felt Denmark's hand placed on his nether regions. Denmark slowly began to stroke the hardening member. Norway bit down harder on his lip, the metallic taste of blood meeting his tongue. Denmark pulled away from the smaller man's neck, then looked up to Norway's face. His heart skipped a beat when he saw his Norway was bleeding. He quickly put a hand on Norway's silky cheek.

"Norge! Are you okay?" he asked, alarmed. Norway glared at him.

"It's your fault," he accused. Denmark blinked, then grinned sheepishly.

"I suppose it is," he chuckled. He then leaned into Norway's face, smirking. "But it's YOUR fault for not letting me hear your cries." Norway's face reddened slightly more. He glanced away from the man. Denmark pressed his lips against Norway's, feeling him kiss back gradually. He slipped his tongue out, licking Norway's bottom lip, wanting to taste his lovers blood. Norway jumped at the sudden action, but opened his mouth nonetheless, letting Denmark enter. Their tongues touched lightly at first, but turned into a wrestling match quickly, both wanting to be dominant over the other. Norway let out a small, unintentional moan. He quickly pulled back, covering his mouth. Denmark stared at him, then grinned, feeling the pride of success wash over his body.

"You idiot..." Norway muttered, looking down. Denmark stroked Norway's hand, which had intertwined with his own.

"Norge, don't hold back. Please, for me," he pleaded, slowly leaning in, resting his head on Norway's shoulder. He breathed on the other mans neck. "Please." Norway closed his eyes, sighing, nodding his head. Denmark once again began kissing his neck, this time playfully nipping it. He then licked his earlobe, biting onto it as well. Norway hit his back weakly.

"That hurts, you idiot..." he breathed. Denmark chuckled.

"Sorry," he apologized. He put his hands on Norway's shoulders, attempting to push him down. Norway halted him, however. Denmark blinked, confused at what he was doing.

"Not here," he stated, gazing into the others eyes. Denmark's face softened. He allowed Norway to wrap his legs around his waist before standing up, his arms supporting the smaller man. Norway leaned down to Denmark's lips, kissing him gently.

Denmark walked slowly to Norway's bedroom, setting him down on the large bed gently. Norway stared up at him, waiting. Denmark played with the tie that kept the bathrobe closed, then tugged at it gently, looking to Norway's face for permission. Norway nodded, begrudgingly. Denmark tugged it out of its loops, then opened it to expose Norway's chest. He leaned down to it, breathing heavily, then placed his mouth over one of the pink nubs. Norway jumped, placing a hand over his mouth to hold back his cry of ecstasy. Denmark sighed and pulled Norway's hand away from his mouth, placing a kiss to the back of his hand.

"Norge, I told you not to hold back," he said, frowning. Norway stared at him, already breathing deeply. He nodded once more, obviously losing this battle. Denmark replaced his mouth on the nipple, his free hand going to the other to play with it. Norway let a small moan escape. He felt like he was overheating. Denmark pulled away from the now hard nub, a trail of saliva still connecting his mouth and it. He turned his attention to the one who hadn't gotten any affection. Norway panted, his eyes closed shut.

Once done, Denmark started to kiss down Norway's chest, making his way slowly to his forbidden area. Norway stared at the ceiling. His hands were twisted into the bed spread.

Denmark paused, sitting up, looking at Norway. Norway sat up as well, pressing his back against the head board. Denmark touched Norway's erection gently, feeling him freeze, a strange noise coming from his throat. Denmark connected their mouths as he began to grab and stroke it. Norway moaned into his mouth, slipping his tongue into the Dane's mouth.

"Norge, you're really hard," Denmark pointed out after he pulled away. Norway glared at him, his body covered in sweat.

"Don't...point out the obvious...idiot..." he hissed, pinching the Dane's nose in irritation. This caused Denmark to squeeze the member roughly, which made Norway throw his head back, letting out a sharp gasp.

"Sorry, Norge," the blue eyed country apologized, rubbing the erection more gently. He played with the head, feeling the pre-cum leak out. "It's so sticky..." he observed. Norway's face heated even more than it already was. He wished this idiot would stop saying embarrassing things. Denmark began to palm his member, causing Norway to moan loudly. Denmark smiled softly at his cries. His face, though still cold as ice, pleading for more.

His reactions made Denmark feel needed. And he enjoyed this feeling when it came from his Norway. He wanted to feel even more needed by this man.

He kissed Norway's forehead and was about to go back to the erection when Norway stopped him by tugging on his shirt, signaling for him to remove it. Denmark obliged by his request, while Norway let his hand travel to Denmark's also hard member. He unbuttoned the pants and pulled down the zipper. Denmark removed his trousers, leaving him in only his boxers.

After being rid of some of the unneeded clothing, Denmark went back to area that cried for more attention. He let his tongue gently touch it. Norway shivered whilst clutching a pillow tightly. Denmark looked up at his face, wanting to watch him. He put his mouth over the head, listening to Norway cry out. He writhed in pleasure as Denmark slowly began to bob up and down with it. The sticky substance continued to leak, trailing out of Denmark's mouth. Norway took one hand and tangled it in Denmark's hair, panting heavily. He still wouldn't make any noises, much to Denmark's chagrin. Norway would rather torment him than the other way around. But he couldn't stop the noises coming from his throat. His toes curled, almost painfully.

Denmark finally pulled away from the erection, wiping at his mouth. Norway closed his eyes and covered his face with the pillow. He didn't want this man, this idiot, to look at him.

"Norge," Denmark whispered, hovering over him. "Norge, that's uncharacteristic of you." He laughed, then was hit in the face with the pillow.

"Shut up," Norway hissed, glaring at him from behind the pillow. Denmark stroked the smaller mans light blond hair gently.

"Norge, we're not done yet," he whispered into his ear, then nibbled at it. Norway breathed out shallowly, nodding. "Do you have anything?"

"I have lotion in the bathroom. It's the only thing available," he answered. Denmark got off the bed and went to the bathroom, returning shortly after. He squirted the lotion into his hands and rubbed it over his fingers. He returned to hovering over Norway, who looked away from him. Denmark lifted Norway's legs, allowing him to have easy access to his entrance. He looked at Norway quickly, then slowly slid a single finger into him. Norway gasped, his back arching. Denmark pushed the finger in and out, eliciting responses from the pleased man. Taking his moans as an approval, he added a second finger and later a third, scissoring the other country. He looked for his sweet spot, searching almost desperately. When Norway let out a loud cry, he knew he had found it. He fingered that spot, closing his eyes and listening to Norway's voice, which spat out a few 'Idiots' here and there.

When Denmark decided the smaller man was ready, he pulled his fingers out and removed his boxers. Norway's eyes were filled with tears threatening to spill over. Denmark ran a hand over Norway's cheek, kissing him in various spots on his face before claiming his lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. He pressed his member to Norway's entrance, then entered slowly. Norway gasped quietly, reaching his arms around Denmark's back, hugging onto him. Denmark slid in further when he heard Norway hiss in his ear to hurry it up. Denmark closed his eyes, then thrust into Norway deeply. He cried out again as his prostate was hit. His nails dug into Denmark's back, drawing blood. Denmark hissed quietly, feeling the stinging sensation.

"Sorry...Danmark..." Norway panted out.

"It's unlike you to apologize, so don't," the other man replied, pulling out slightly then thrusting once again. Norway arched his back. He held onto Denmark as if holding onto life itself. He slowly started to move against Denmark's member, creating a rhythm between the two. They rocked against each other, their panting increasing. Norway's fingers continued digging into Denmark's back. He rested his head against Denmark's shoulder, tears finally pouring out from the mix of pain and pleasure.

Their pace quickened, both becoming more needy for each other. Their lips crashed together, their tongues participating in a passionate dance with each other.

"Norge...I'm almost there...!" Denmark gasped out. Norway nodded, silently telling him he was too. Their breathing became heavier, and with one last thrust, a white hot feeling of pleasure overcame the both of them.

Denmark collapsed onto Norway. Their breathing was erratic. Denmark pulled out of him, rolling onto his other side. Norway stared at the ceiling, panting, his skin glistening from the beads of sweat. Denmark watched him, then touched his face lightly, making him look him in the eyes. He smiled at Norway, who rolled onto his side to face the other man. Denmark wrapped his arms around Norway's waist, pulling him closer. He reached down and pulled the sheets over them. Denmark nuzzled his face into Norway's hair. The other just breathed against the larger mans chest.

"Norge?" Denmark spoke up.

"What is it?"

"I love you," he told him. Norway sighed and pulled Denmark's face down to his, kissing him lightly.

"You're an idiot, Danmark," he stated. Denmark merely laughed, ruffling Norway's hair. He was quiet for a while. Denmark figured he had fallen asleep until he spoke up. "Danmark?"

"Hm?"

"Are you warm now?" he asked. Denmark paused, wondering what he was talking about. He then remembered the conversation they had had earlier, which caused him to laugh.

"A lot warmer, thanks to my Norge!" he chimed.

"You're annoying."

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously. I don't even know.<strong>

**Hey, don't blame me if it sucked. It was my first smut, my lovelies. **

**So, I ask you kindly, deal with it.**

**Also, reviews are nice things.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
